Concert of one
by thatonetrollsfangirl
Summary: branch is followed into the woods by poppy and poppy is surprised to see what she finds about our lovable grump
1. used

Branch walked through the forrest, looking for any sticks that could be collected for his bunker, when he heard the voice of the pink troll he found annoyingly sweet, "hey branch!" She half sang, he rolled his eyes, "what do you want poppy? And why are you in the deep part of the forrest? It's dangerous" She shook her head, "I'm here cause I need you to do me a favour, for meeee?" She pouted her lips and whinced, "fine poppy, but only if it will make you shut up" She narrowed his eyes, placing the already collected sticks in his bag and following poppy, they walked in silence until poppy began to hum,branch groaned, "do you have to hum?!" He said irritantly, poppy turned around, stopping branch in his tracks before their noses touched, for they where mere milimeters apart. Branch took a step back, a big step, his face felt flushed, and poppy giggled, as did the others in the bush, the snack pack! "What the heck poppy?!" He yelled, she giggled, "we wanted to see you all flustered! That's all" branch stomped his foot and speedwalked off, leaving poppy there, her face guilty and sad, the others stopped laughing too, they had never seen branch this angry before, "you guys go, I'll follow him" She spoke running off as the snack pack walked home talking about what happened and vowed to not talk about it again.

Poppy walked through the forrest, she was deep in there now and didnt know her way back, She was stopped by the sound of crying, it was branch, she camouflaged herself under a mushroom, he sat atop another mushroom, crying softly, then, to poppy surprise, he began to sing

Feeling used

But I'm

Still missing you

And I can't

See the end of this

Just wanna feel your kiss

Against my lips

And now all this time

Is passing by

But I still can't seem to tell you why

It hurts me every time I see you

Realize how much I need you

I hate you, I love you,

I hate that I love you

Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you

I hate you, I love you,

I hate that I want you

You want him, you need him

And I'll never be him

I miss you when I can't sleep

Or right after coffee

Or right when I can't eat

I miss you in my front seat

Still got stuff in my bunker

From days i don't remember

Do you miss me like I miss you?

Fucked around and got attached to you

Friends can break your heart too,

And I'm always tired but never of you

If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit

I put this reel out, but you wouldn't bite that shit

I type a text but then I never mind that shit

I got these feelings but you never mind that shit

Oh oh, keep it on the low

im still in love with you but your friends don't know

If you wanted me you would just say so

And if you loved me, I would never let you go

I don't mean no harm

I just want you on my arm

your cowbells were just alarms

Caution tape around my heart

You ever wonder what we could have been?

 ***looks in reflection***

You said you wouldn't and you fucking did

 ***slashes water, rippling the reflection***

Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix

Now all my greyness and all my feelings are all fucking mixed

Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing

Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance

I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing

But I learned from my gran that it's good to have feelings

When love and trust are gone

I guess this is moving on

 ***looks to the sky***

Everyone I do right does me wrong

So every lonely night I sing this song

I hate you, I love you,

I hate that I love you

Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you

I hate you, I love you,

I hate that I want you

You want him, you need him

And I'll never be him

All alone I watch you watch him

Like he's the only troll you've ever seen

You don't care you never did

You don't give a damn about me

Yeah all alone I watch you watch him

he is the only thing you ever see

How is it you never notice

That you are slowly killing me

I hate you, I love you,

I hate that I love you

Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you

I hate you, I love you

I hate that I want you

You want him, you need him

And I'll never be him

 ***music fades*** Poppy was in awe, tears where in her eyes, But she couldn't cry, branches ears where strong and even the most quiet thing he can hear, she looked at branch, on his knees and head in hands, balling his eyes out but still keeping semi quiet

 _thats all folks!_ _for now_


	2. his family

poppy watched as a small group of glow bugs surrounded branch, squeaking softly, he looked up at the bugs, smiling when he saw them, but puffy cheeked and eyes still watering. The bugs glowed a soft blue, that made the remaining tears sparkle, then a smaller purple glow bug, pushed its way through the bigger ones, he cupped it in his hands and smiled more "h-hi guys", he coughed out slightly, the little bug licked his cheek, wiping off a tear, and flew up to his pitch black hair, snuggling into it and illuminating the area surrounding it, he chuckled slightly. poppy watched on from the bush, smiling softly as he petted the remaining bugs, he smiled and stood, the little bug remained in his hair, branched ear twitched as his head turned to one of the blue bugs on the floor "what is it?" he asked curiously, the bug squeaked. he nodded "no no, im fine" it squeaked again, hes face became a bright blue and filled with blush, poppy had to stop herself giggling, "n-no! it wasnt about..her again", the bug squeaked again, this time with a hint of sarcasm in its tone, he sighed "okay fine, it was about her.., But i cant get her out of my head! every time its quiet or im alone its just her!" he pulled something out of his hair, from the side, and trying not to shift the baby bug in his hair, he pulled out, a frame.


	3. false confessions

Branches pov: the frame was a birch wood, classy frame, with small swirls carved into the corners and clear glass encasing the felt cut out, at points, branch forgot he had this in his hair in the first place, and it was also one of the reasons he never let poppy near his hair, he smiled slightly at the small picture inside, it was the very first cut out poppy had made for branches cards, she always went the extra mile for him and his silly cards, which he had kept secretly, the felt peice was made when poppy was 5, and branch was 6-7 he had thrown it away as a kid, but went and retrieved it when he felt bad for the princess, who the same day, had a birthday he missed.

Poppys pov: poppy watched from the camoflauge bush she had made with her hair, couldn't directly see the thing in the frame, but she assumed it was something about her.

Branches pov: the small bug who had nestled into his hair, woke up and flew in front of his face, he blinked as the glow hurt his eyes slightly in such a close proximity, "what?" he asked the bug, who was squeaking to him, he blinked again, "wait what?!" it squeaked again "no way, im not gonna tell her?! i have to push her away!, didnt i tell you this before..." he said, a few small tears in his eyes, the bug looked at him in a questioning way, "well" he placed the frame back in his hair, "i, got my..grandma eaten..by a bergan" he found those words hard to swallow, and poppy grabbed her mouth to stop herself from gasping.

Poppys pov: "oh no, is..is he okay?" she thought, she wanted to go comfort him, but if she did, he would know she had been watching, she sighed quietly

Pranches pov: the bug sqeaked loudly, and nuzzled into his cheek, trying to comfort him, he chuckled and petted the small creature, the bug sat with his friends and asked him if he had wrote any other songs about her, he nodded and pulled a notebook from his hair, yet another reason poppy wasnt allowed near his hair, the bugs read it and knew what music to play, as they strummed on a hand made guitar

I met her in the dark

she lit me up

she made me feel as though

I was enough

if we danced the night away

then i drank too much

I'd hold her hair back if

she was throwing up

Then she smiled over your shoulder

For a minute I was stone-cold sober

If pulled you closer to my chest

And you asked me to stay over

I'd say, I already told you

I think that you should get some rest

I knew I loved her then

But she'd never know

'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go

I knew I needed her

But I never showed

But I wanna stay with her

Until im getting old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

I'd wake you up with some

Breakfast in bed

I'd bring you coffee

With a kiss on your head

And I'd take the class to school

Wave them goodbye

And I'll thank my lucky stars

For that night

When she looked over her shoulder

For a minute I forget that I'm older

I wanna dance with her right now, oh

And she look as beautiful as ever

And I swear that every day she gets better

she makes me feel this way somehow

I'm so in love with you

And I hope you know

Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold

We've come so far, my dear

Look how we've grown

And I wanna stay with you

Until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

I'd wanna live with you

Even when we're ghosts

'Cause you were always there for me

When I needed you most

and i would love you 'til

My lungs give out

I'd promise 'til death we part

Like in a vow

So I wrote this song for you

Now everybody knows

That it's just you and me

Until im gettin old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

Oh, just say you won't let go

the bugs stopped strumming and the little bug clapped with its tiny legs, branch picked it up and smiled, "aww that was cute" he said, the smaller bug crossing its arms and pouting "opps someone dosent like being called cute" the bug giggled

Poppys pov: poppy had no words, not even in her head,her heart had melted, and she couldnt beleive what she just heard, she just smiled softly


	4. a quick note

hey guys. you all want me to finish this fanfic, and I really do as well, and I still fully ship it but its no longer my otp, i have moved on to a diffrent ship and found it cuter, i do wanna finish the fanfic and trust me, ive been through the pain of finding a fanfic you like but its not finished, bur I've been unmotivated to finish, i really wanna finish this for you guys, so i will, eventually it will be done, concert of one and the lake will both be completed, but if im not 100% in on the ship it may sound dull or forced, ive not watches trolls in forever now and while i do still love the ship I've just moved on i guess, again im sorry if the new chapters coming arent as good or work funny but im doing another fanfic that i cant wait to work on. again im sorry, sending all my love

enigma

( my internet name)


End file.
